Kimbley the Closet Cross Dresser
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Archer gawked at the sight he was seeing. Kimbley... was in... looked like... Why are you wearing a dress? Archer asked, his voice more high pitched than usual. [Archer x Kimbley]


"I-it's not w-what it looks like!" Kimbley tried to convince Archer after he walked into his room without permission.

Archer gawked at the sight he was seeing. Kimbley... was in... looked like...

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Archer asked, his voice more high pitched than usual.

"What are you talking about?" Kimbley asked, playing stupid, as he hid the stick of red lipstick behind his back. He was careful not to touch it on the bright white, fluffy dress. The skirt part of it was frilled and layered. It was a bit longer than his body, so he had to hold the dress up slightly to walk. The dress was bell shaped. It looked almost like a wedding dress... The thing that caught Archer's eye was the fake breasts.

Kimbley's uncut hair was down, neatly brushed, washed and shone in the dim light of the room. He had just shaved and surprisingly enough, plucked his eyebrows. He had filed and painted his nails a dark shade of red. He had on black eyeliner and blush. He was putting on the red lipstick when Archer had barged in.

Archer was at a lack of words... It was... weird seeing him dressed like this but... he looked gorgeous.

Kimbley turned around so he faced the mirror behind him. He hoped that Archer would go and leave him alone. He had been doing this ever sense he was a kid. He always thought woman were so pretty... but he never liked them like all the other boys. His family disowned him when his father barged in on him once and told them all...

"Go away..." Kimbley muttered as he stared at the ground.

"But..." Archer argued, stepping forward, "You look..."

Archer was directly behind him, then. He really did look like a woman. A beautiful one at that...

Kimbley always got so weak when he was like this. Archer had caught him at his most vulnerable state. He shook slightly as a tear messed up his makeup.

"You look..." Archer started as he wrapped his arms around the space around Kimbley. Kimbley cringed, expecting to get hit, like his father had done, or to get insulted and disowned, like his entire family had done.

Archer tilted Kimbley's head up by his chin, so they were both looking in the mirror, and wiped away the tear away with one finger. He used his fingernail to gently wipe it away so it got rid of the wet makeup and didn't smear. He wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. Kimbley watched Archer in the mirror, utterly shocked.

Archer set his chin on Kimbley's shoulder and whispered, in his ear, "Beautiful..."

Kimbley gasped slightly.

"Something's missing though..." Archer told as he took the lipstick from Kimbley's hand.

Archer finished putting the lipstick on him, and wiped away the extra lipstick with his fingernail. He set the tube of lipstick on the dresser attached to the mirror and looked Kimbley up and down, in the mirror. His lip twitched as his gaze went over his bright red lips. He tightened his grip slightly, holding him possessively.

"Perfect..."Archer whispered as he leaned his head on Kimbley's.

"R-really?" Kimbley stuttered, a smile forming on his lips.

Everyone who knew about this shunned him. His siblings had told his schoolmates, so no one at his school accepted him either. The scars from the attacks with rocks, sticks, fists and feet proved that without a doubt. The thought of someone knowing this, and accepting it, was even more pleasant than the sound of an explosion.

Kimbley finally relaxed in Archer's hold, leaning back against his chest.

"Really," Archer replied as he cupped Kimbley's chin in his hands.

Kimbley's smile reached its limits, not showing any insanity, as he wrapped his arms around the arm Archer had wrapped around his waist. Archer stroked Kimbley's cheekbone with his thumb, slightly smearing his makeup. Archer shifted his position, behind Kimbley, so his waist wasn't so close to him.

Kimbley's smile turned devious as he closed the distance between them again. Archer couldn't come up with words as he stared at his bright red, shining lips. He pushed Kimbley against the dresser with his waist and moved his thumb to his lips. He lightly stroked his bottom lip, smearing the lipstick on the pad of his finger as he pressed the soft muscle against his teeth.

Kimbley welcomed the digit into his mouth with a quick swipe of his pale red tongue. Archer happily pressed into his mouth, past smeared lipstick, to stroke a wet, hot and lonely tongue. Kimbley licked and sucked his finger. Archer's mouth hung open slightly as he kept Kimbley pinned to the dresser with his waist and watched Kimbley's oral display.

Kimbley and Archer could feel Archer getting harder. Archer knew that he wanted to lean Kimbley over this dresser and fuck him senseless, knocking the makeup onto the floor and rattling the mirror, but he thought that this time, they should try something... different. Something to make Kimbley feel more... feminine.

Archer pulled his finger out of Kimbley's mouth, ignoring the promise Kimbley had made to his dick with his tongue and the disappointed whimper from Kimbley, and turned Kimbley around. He claimed Kimbley's mouth with his, wrapping his arms tight around his lean, cat-like body.

Archer realized then that Kimbley was much like a woman. He was thin, even though he was muscular, had more curves than most men and was almost delicate. He wasn't insanely muscular, like Armstrong or Grand. But he wasn't tiny and pathetic like a few of the soldiers who worked for him.

Archer ran his fingers down Kimbley's spine, going over the soft material of his shocking outfit, and the curve of his ass. Kimbley made a pleased sound, wrapped one of his legs around Archers leg and grinded his bulge against the inside of his thigh. He shivered and made another, pleased, almost female noise.

Archer smiled, breaking the kiss, and Kimbley whimpered in annoyance, getting one last tug on Archer's tongue with his teeth. Archer reached down, wrapping his arms where Kimbley's thigh met his ass, and lifted him. Kimbley weighed a lot less than he had first thought. Kimbley immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and his arms around his waist. He shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position against Archer's bony hip and pulling his dress out of between them.

Archer took a quick glance at them in the mirror as Kimbley licked his jaw.

"Heh!" He snickered, seeing Kimbley's lipstick smeared all over his lips.

"I think you look far better in makeup," Archer purred as he gave Kimbley another, quick kiss.

Kimbley pushed his lips together so they were just a long, slightly curved line as he wiped away the extra lipstick on Archer's lips with his fingernail. He rocked against Archer's hip and kissed the pulse point on his neck as Archer carried him to the bed in his room.

Archer sat down on his bed, being sure not to sit on Kimbley's dress, and pulled Kimbley into his lap. Kimbley straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Archer stroked the inside of his thighs as he lightly nibbled on his collarbone. He pulled up Kimbley's dress and stroked smooth, freshly shaven skin.

Kimbley groaned and rocked against Archer's stomach when Archer grazed his fingers against the slit of Kimbley's naked ass. Kimbley whined when Archer pulled one of his hands back and reached over to the corner of the mattress.

When Archer brought his hands back, his fingers were wet and slick. He was careful not to get any of the lube he kept in the corner of his mattress on Kimbley's dress. He pulled it up with his free hand and rubbed against the slit of Kimbley's ass. Kimbley gasped and shivered at the feeling of his cold, slick fingers rubbing against such a delicate place.

Archer kissed and licked Kimbley's neck as he slowly thrust in one of his fingers. Kimbley groaned and arched his back slightly as he pushed in deeper, stroking further inside him.

When Archer couldn't get any farther in, he slowly pushed in another finger. Kimbley rocked against his fingers and pushed down on them, coaxing Archer into pushing his finger's in deeper. Archer rubbed even further inside him, searching for that magical little spot...

He finally rubbed against that bundle of nerves and Kimbley moaned shamelessly, throwing his head back. Archer took advantage of his head in this position to gently bit and nibble on his Adams apple. Kimbley whimpered and rubbed against Archer's stomach.

Archer held Kimbley to his chest with his free arm as Kimbley wrapped his arms around Archer's neck. He rubbed against that mystical little spot and Kimbley moaned again, sounding helpless on his fingers.

Kimbley lifted up his dress, holding it to Archer's chest with his stomach, and rubbed his dick against Archer's clothed stomach. He hissed softly with anticipation as Archer sloppily pulled up his shirt with his free hand. Kimbley quickly stripped off Archer's shirt, revealing liquid-paper white skin, and grinded against the soft flesh.

Archer crossed his fingers inside of Kimbley, not wanting to add a third finger. He didn't want him to be too stretched. He pulled his fingers out and Kimbley looked in his eyes with a disappointed look. Archer shook the bottle of lube in response. Kimbley moaned softly and rocked his hips.

Archer stripped of his military uniform pants and his dark blue boxers, releasing his desperate erection. He had just gotten back from headquarters and he was going to tell Kimbley he was home when he barged in on him. He had abandoned his jacket on the couch in the living room before he headed to the room they shared.

Archer squirted some of the lube into his hand, the mere sound of it making his cock twitch and pulled up the back of Kimbley's dress, revealing his small ass for a moment. For a few seconds, all that could be heard was heavy breathing, fast heartbeats (most of the blood going to their cocks) and the slippery sound of Archer smearing lube on his cock.

Kimbley, who was becoming impatient, though Archer had enough time to screw the palm of his hand so he pushed him down on his back. Archer pulled his hand back, getting a little bit of lube on the inside of Kimbley's dress. A distant, cut off part of Kimbley's mind noted this, but wasn't focused enough to take action. He just pulled his dress out of between them and scooted up to straddle Archer's waist.

Archer scooted up, closer to the headboard, so his legs weren't hanging off the bed. Kimbley thought he was trying to get away, so he slammed his fists into Archer's chest, knocking the breath out of him. Even if he looked like a woman, he still possessed the strength of a man.

"No leaving!" Kimbley hissed, desperation just bellow the surface in his voice.

"N-never..." Archer chocked out, breathlessly.

Kimbley positioned himself right above the head of Archer's cock and as soon as he regained his breath, he sunk down, ever so slowly, savoring every moment and every sensation. Archer finally let out the moan he had been holding in when his balls touched Kimbley's ass. Kimbley groaned, adjusting to the feeling of having a dick up his ass again. Archer slid his hand up the side of Kimbley's thigh, under his dress, to wrap his thin fingers around his hard dick and to give a few gentle, coaxing pulls. Kimbley groaned and trembled slightly in response.

Kimbley splayed his thin, well cared for hands on Archer's chest. To anyone else, this would be a threat, but to Archer, this was raw need finding balance so he could fuck him. Archer smiled deviously, gaining a slow rhythm with his pulls on Kimbley's recently depraved cock.

Kimbley swallowed once, got his legs into a more comfortable position, tightened the muscles in his ass, and pulled up. Archer groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow, as his hand twitched to a stop.

"Keep going..." Kimbley groaned, desperation obvious in his voice, "Don't stop..."

Archer continued his pulls, meeting Kimbley's thrust with one of his own.

"Ah-hh, don't you dare stop..." Kimbley moaned.

Kimbley tightened the muscles in his ass again and pulled up. When he came down again, Archer met him with another thrust. This time, Archer's cock brushed that small bundle of nerves again. Kimbley threw his head back again, moaning desperately.

Archer quickened his pulls as Kimbley tightened the muscles in his ass and pulled up again. Kimbley made hungry, desperate noises as his pace got faster. He focused on trying to rub Archer's cock on that magical bundle of nerves again.

The same distant, cut-off part of Kimbley's mind that noted the lube on the inside of his dress, regretted fucking him with it on as well, because of the thin veil of sweat covering both of them.

Archer's pulls because more erratic as he moaned sweet praises and compliments that were slowly become less and less understandable as Archer fumbled with his words and Kimbley failed to process them quick enough. Yet, it retained a perfect balance that kept the words sweet to the ear as candy is to the tongue.

Archer came first, moaning shamelessly and thrusting deep into the tight warmth that was Kimbley ass. Even after he came, Archer continued thrusting. He was shaky and it was beginning to get too much when he brushed against that mystical bundle of nerves again. He could feel Kimbley's come spray across his stomach, but couldn't see it because of the dress. Kimbley sounded so animalistic as he came. As if this had reduced him to raw need, lust and sensation. That's what Archer loved about Kimbley; He was so basic, and yet, in other ways, so complex.

Kimbley waited for a few moments, panting as his muscles flexed and twitched around Archer's cock. Kimbley finally pulled himself off of Archer and laid down on him, too tired and too damn lazy to roll over next to him. He almost slid on him, thanks to the thin veil of sweat on the both of them that created a hydroplaning effect. He nuzzled Archer's neck, draped his bare arms over Archer's shoulders and sighed with content. Archer wrapped his arms around Kimbley's thin waist and stroked his side.

Kimbley made a soft, almost purring noise as Archer stroked his side and ran his fingers through his well kept hair. They both ignored the cum smeared across the inside of Kimbley's dress and on Archer's stomach. Well, except the distant, cut-off part of Kimbley's mind, that is.

"...would you mind wearing another dress next time?" Archer asked, eventually.

Archer could feel Kimbley smile against his jaw line as a faint "heh," was muffled by his neck.

Archer assumed that was a yes.


End file.
